


Sweet Birthday

by Tatzebea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Alphys/Undyne, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatzebea/pseuds/Tatzebea
Summary: It's Mettaton's birthday and Papyrus wants to give him a great birthday present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of my headcanons for Mettaton here :3  
> And a lot of references of my drawings of him o:  
> So if you wanna you can look here: http://tatzebea.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art

On the 9th February, Papyrus overheard Alphys and Undyne talking.

"-didn't knew that!" was the last of Undyne's sentence he heard. He was invited to a cooking lesson by Undyne and they currently waited for the water to boil. Whereas he was looking at the ingredients they wanted to use, Undyne talked to her girlfriend. "Of course not. H- he doesn't talk about his birthday at all" the lizard softly played with her shirt. The fish monster nodded. Eventually she noticed the skeleton after he came in the living room. "Oh? Papyrus! The water's boiling?" He shook his skull. "NOT YET. BUT WHO WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Both female monsters looked at each other. Then Undyne answered "Why, your favorite tin can of course" The skeleton's expression made her chuckle. "METTATON? WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT HIM?" This time Alphys talked. "W- well, I said that his b- birthday is in a few days and- " she got interrupted by a loud 'nyeh' sound. "METTATON'S BIRTHDAY! WHEN IS IT?" The lizard started to sweat a little. "On February 14th...." The skeletal monster jumped up in excitement. "THAT MEANS I HAVE A FEW DAYS TO GIFT HIM SOMETHING SPECTACULAR!" This made Undyne laugh and Alphys, too, was giggling. It confused Papyrus and Undyne noticed. "Papyrus, he is like rich or something. Whatever you wanna buy him I am sure he has already 10 of those" The lizard girl nodded. "Y- yeah! When you a- ask him, he a- always answers with s- stuff like 'Oh, Alphys~~ I already have everything I could have wished for~~' then he c- clings on me for a se- second and walks away" This made Papyrus think, then he turned and was about to run out of the two monsters home, but a blue clawed hand grabbed his scarf. "Ohhhh no! Ya staying here, ya punk!"

 

On the 11th February, Papyrus drove with his car, grocery shopping. It was fairly late and when he drove near the studio, Mettaton records his shows, he saw said monster walking out. This was the skeleton's time to ask the star what he want's for his birthday. He parked next to the robot. Luckily this made Mettaton stop walking. "METTATON!" "That's my name~~" The robot tilted his head when the other didn't talked. But before he could resume his walking, the other stopped him again. "WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DRIVE YOU HOME?" Much to Papyrus happiness, Mettaton agreed.

Since Mettaton lived near the studio, Papyrus doesn't had much time to ask his crush. "SO, WHY ARE YOU WALKING TO YOUR WORK?" Not what he wanted to ask but it made him curious. The star looked at him. His hair swayed in the wind. Papyrus briefly wondered why Mettaton hold onto his hair, that covered his right face, but got interrupted when the robot answered. "Well~~ It's not really worth it to use a car when my house is near my work. Beside~~ I love to take walks. Walking around with legs is fun~~" The skeleton nodded knowingly. It made sense since Mettaton used to have only a wheel. They arrived sooner at the star's house than Papyrus would have thought. "OH! YOU HAVE A LOVELY HOUSE!" He earned a giggle from his crush. Papyrus hoped the other couldn't see his blush. "Awwww thank you~~ It appreciates your compliment" and with that the robot hopped out of the skeletons car. But before he could reach his house, Papyrus stopped him again. "WAIT! I WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" At this Mettaton turned around and looked expectantly at the bony monster. It made Papyrus flustered but he shook it of. "WELL.... I HEARD YOUR BIRTHDAY IS IN A FEW DAYS! AND I WAS WONDERING WHAT YOU LIKE TO HAVE AS A GIFT?" For a second Mettaton's eye widened. It took a while till the robot answered. "I.... have no wish. I am perfectly happy with what I already have~~" And with that he opened his door and waved goodbye. After the door was closed, Papyrus let out a loud and confused 'nyeh' but stopped when he saw Mettaton on the window, looking skeptical at him.

 

He didn't know what he could do so he drove to Alphys. To say that the lizard was surprised was an underestimation. Though she had an idea why he was here. "H- hello, Papyrus" The skeleton nodded at her. He looked slightly worried but she brushed it of. "You... want something to drink?" The skeleton shook his head. Before she could ask him something else he talked hectically. "WHAT DOES METTATON LIKE?!" The outburst made her jump but she soon composed herself. "Well I a- already told you h- he doesn't have a wish....." The skeleton pouted as best a skeleton could. "BUT THERE NEED TO BE SOMETHING! WHAT ARE YOU GIVING HIM?" The smaller looked up at him with a calm look. "I clean his body. N- normally he does it himself but on his birthday I m- make him all clean and sp- sparkly" Papyrus sighed in defeat. Luckily for him there was a chair behind him so that he didn't fall on the floor. "IS... IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO?" The scientist looked at the other and thought. Eventually she did came up with an idea. "W- why don't you ask his c- cousin, Napstablook?" As soon as she finished her sentence he jumped up again, hugged her and ran out of her lab, yelling a 'Thanks'.

 It didn't took long for Papyrus to find the small ghost's home. He knocked and hoped they open the door. Luckily they did. Big eyes looked at the skeletal monster, wondering if they should say something. The skeleton was faster. "HELLO, SPOOKY BLOO BLOO!" The ghost pouted and murmured that it's not their name. It was to silent for Papyrus to hear. "SAY, CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?" They thought about just vanishing but they felt it would be impolite. "...... Sure....." Was the ghost's response. Papyrus smiled softly to Napstablook. "WHAT DOES METTATON LIKE?" Upon hearing their cousins name, they looked up. "Oh.... Mettaton? Back then he really..... loved snails and slugs..... I.... don't know if he still does...... Sorry if not......" The non-corporeal monster squeaked when the skeleton attempted to hug them. "THANK YOU, SPOOKY BLOO BLOO! THAT HELPS A LOT, I AM SURE!" Papyrus 'nyeh'ed and ran of again, having an idea what he can gift his crush. Napstablook looked at the fast departing monster and pouted. "......it's....... Napstablook......"

 

On February 14th, Papyrus went to Alphys and Undyne's. The fish noted that the robot wanted to visit for a while before spending time with his cousins. Of course Papyrus couldn't just not visit. When he arrived he already saw some presents. He could make out two drawings from Frisk, one for the birthday and one for the human Holiday, Valentine's Day. A plant stood next to it with a note, 'It's supposed to be a star, and this reminded me of you ]:{D>', clearly from Asgore. The skeleton approached right when Undyne shoved her present close to the robot's face. "Here, Robo-punk! If ya don't like it, too bad!" The star took his big present and Papyrus noticed, that Alphys already cleaned the robot's body. The fish monster's present turned out to be a sword, which made Mettaton look at her confused. "What? I made it myself! I thought it would be cool. It's for decorations only" At her last sentence she pointed a claw at him, which made him laugh. Eventually the three monsters noticed the skeleton. The robot put the sword on the table with surprising grace, then he looked at the skeleton. "METTATON" Papyrus' voice was cheerful. Addressed monster smiled at him. "That's me~~ Hello" Somewhat nervous all of a sudden, he approached Mettaton. "HERE! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS" The star looked at the neatly wrapped gift. It wasn't as big as Undyne's present but it had a pretty big size. The robot was curious and unwrapped it fast.

Whereas Alphys and Undyne looked confused at each other, Mettaton looked at his present, surprised. It was a slug-plushie. Papyrus fiddled with his hands. "WELL, I ASK YOUR GHOST FRIEND WHAT YOU LIKE AND THEY SAID YOU LIKE SLUGS AND SNAILS! SO I THOUGHT I MAKE YOU A PLUSHIE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT....." The bone monster looked at the robot. He couldn't see his expression since Mettaton looked at his present. Then, suddenly, the star stood up and walked slowly to Papyrus. The slightly smaller made a surprised noise when he felt the robot's arms around him. He got a hug. "Thank you, Papyrus~~ that's a sweet gift. I love it~~" This made the skeleton happy and he hugged Mettaton back, tightly. The star was very huggable. "AH, I AM GLAD YOU LIKE YOUR GIFT, NYEH HEH HEH" To the surprise from everyone, the skeleton got a small kiss on the cheek from the robot. Before Mettaton could answer him, though, he felt a pet on his leg. Both, the robot and Papyrus, looked down to see Sans. "heya! hope i didn't interrupted anything" The shorter skeleton winked at both. To him, it seemed that he indeed interrupted something, indicated by Alphys hectic gestures, Undyne's laughter and Papyrus pouty face. Mettaton, however, giggled. "Ah it's fine~~ I do need to be of to meet up with Blooky and Maddie~~" Sans hold out his hand before the robot can start walking. "hold your gears, heh, i have a present, too" He showed his present, a piece of candy. The robot looked confused. "it's pink and rectangular. i thought you like it, heh heh" Mettaton shook his head at this and Sans earned a loud disapproving sound from his brother. The star did took the candy, regardless. "Welly well~~ that's nice. But I really have to go now" And with that he entangled his arms around all his presents, still gracefully, and walked out of the female couples house, saying his farewells.

The tall skeleton gave out a small happy sighed. He was glad that Mettaton liked his present. When he looked to the others he saw knowing faces. "WHAT?" No one answered him and Sans dragged him out of the house before the taller monster of those two could question everyone.


End file.
